battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Conquer Hell/Transcript
Excerpt The Meuse-Argonne Offensive in 1918 engaged almost 1.2 million American soldiers in their baptism of fire. Pitted against the German Empire who had fortified their defenses in depth along the entire Hindenburg Line. French tanks enabled breakthroughs but soon the Americans would find themselves in trouble in the forest of Argonne. Introduction Narrator/Announcer: The US Army's attack along the river Meuse would be the first time most of these so called "Doughboys" had witnessed real combat. Though this assault came as a surprise to the Central Powers, the German Army was an experienced, elite force, ready for anything. Ballroom Blitz United States Introduction American Soldier 1: Tomorrow we'll be going over the top—finally up against the Hun. So far it's felt too much like a holiday. American Soldier 2: You seen the machine guns they got, the artillery, the planes? Damn it, odds of us getting through this campaign gotta be about 25 to 1 against. American Soldier 3: Them devils ain't so tough. Us boys'll knock out their fortifications easy. American Officer: Break this Hindenburg Line and finish this war. French been fighting for four years. They say just four minutes up against these fortified German lines and we'll look just like them. Yeah, like an army of living dead. Briefing WEST OF VARENNES 1918 American Officer: General Pershing has ordered an attack along the Meuse River. First, we must secure Shrapnel Corner, this fortified trench line here. Then we move into their rear, take and hold this chateau. Following this assault, we will continue our push towards this railway hub and capture it quickly. This will clear the way into the Argonne Forest. First Battalion Lost American Officer: We've been defeated boys, but remember the Zimmerman Telegram. We are fighting not only for the freedom of Europe, but to defend your mothers, wives and sisters back home. Lets go at them again. Second Battalion Lost American Officer: We lost attack boys, but we can and will attack one last time. So sound your battle-cries to the roof of Europe and lets move on them again. Third Battalion Lost (Defeat) American Officer: We lost, its over. There's no good way of saying it. I'm guessing that the haste of which we launched our attack has cost us dearly. This is a sad day for the people of America, but we will rise again. Victory American Officer: We stand victorious, they are beaten. You are all heroes. You rushed into this fight and broke the resistance of this brutal foe, but it's only the beginning. Now we must move to the Argonne Forest and finish this war once and for all! German Empire Introduction German Soldier: (in German) We have nothing to fear from these Americans. They are simply boys who think that war is like Samson with his shield and spear and sword, like David with his sling. They do not know war is the conflict of smoke stacks—a combat of the driving wheel and engine, of splintered steel and toxic gas in melted lungs. When we dug this trench we dug not dirt alone but legs, arms, skulls, helmets, all the debris of this mighty struggle. This is reality of what they now face. Briefing WEST OF VARENNES 1918 German Officer: General von Gallwitz has ordered us to stand our ground under our first trench line at Shrapnel Corner. If the Americans are too great in numbers, we will fall back to this chateau and fight them there. Our third defensive line is back here by this Railway Hub. Remember, we are strong on the defense, in depth. Let them come. First Battalion Defeated German Officer: With this First Victory, we have proven these Americans to be a mob. Reckless, and disorganized, while we have shown strength and an iron will. We will not bend. Second Battalion Defeated German Officer: Again we have stopped the American attack, crippled their numbers significantly. But these daring fools won't stop till they are all dead! So prepare yourselves for their last attack. Third Battalion Defeated (Victory) German Officer: We have defeated the Americans. We can be proud of ourselves, our country, our great empire. Back home they will be singing our praises in the streets! Defeat German Officer: We lost this battle to these unpredictable Americans. First the Friedenstorm (sic), now here beside the Meuse River, but we few, we live to fight again. In the Argonne Forest, we shall never be broken. Intermission Narrator/Announcer: The Germans were using defense-in-depth tactics designed to lure the enemy towards much stronger rear defenses. The victorious doughboys marched into the Argonne Forest, unaware of the deadly defenses awaiting them ahead. Argonne Forest United States Introduction American Soldier 1: Yeah, they're dug in good. So what? They got no food in their bellies. They're shivering out there. American Soldier 2: Black Jack Pershing ain't got a clue. Hun've got bunkers made of solid concrete. Guns the size of houses. American Soldier 3: Concrete pillboxes, strafing guns, mustard gas. American Soldier 2: At the river, I saw a dozen of us blown to fragments by a shell. The spirit of Liberty ain't got no protection against those things. American Soldier 3: I say it's time us greenhorns put old Hun out of his misery. American Soldier 2: I got my bayonet fixed, my rifle loaded and I'm ready to kill every last damn one of those bastards. Briefing SOUTH OF APREMONT 1918 American Officer: The Germans occupy several strongholds within the Argonne Forest. Our priority is to take the Ritz Bunker here. Once this position is secure, we must attack and hold the bridge at Hellfire Junction. From here, we launch our attack on their lines and take control of these Abbey Ruins. Remember, the Germans have been strengthening these fortifications for years, so this won't be easy. First Battalion Lost American Officer: We lost, that one's to the Hun - boys, they're a tough bunch. But their heart isn't in it anymore, so lets go at them again, this time to victory. Second Battalion Lost American Officer: Lost again boys, but we still got the advantage. The Germans are close to defeat and we want victory. We will launch one final attack on them, our last chance to get what we want. Third Battalion Lost (Defeat) American Officer: We lost boys, we're finished here. But don't let that shame burden up inside, you fought with the Spirit of Liberty, for democracy and President Wilson salutes you. God help us. Victory American Officer: Nice work, boys! With the French victorious too, the whole German line is collapsing. They'll be surrendering by nightfall. We did what we came to do. Let's pray this is the war to end all wars! German Empire Introduction German Soldier: (in German) Rumor has it that the war is almost over, but it feels unreal it could ever happen. We have been fighting on this front for four years now. The only thing we know is real is death. Most of us have forgotten there is an outside world. When we try to cheer ourselves up with stories from before the war, we can scarcely believe that these are, in fact, true stories. No, I don't believe that this is the end, not here in this forest, not today. We have no fear left in us. Briefing SOUTH OF APREMONT 1918 German Officer: Reconnaissance suggests that the Ritz Bunker will be their point of attack, so be ready to defend. Should we lose this position, immediately fall back to this bridge at Hellfire Junction and hold the line there. Failure would mean retreating to the Abbey Ruins. This is where we achieve victory, or this is where we die. First Battalion Defeated German Officer: We have won good soldiers, but those Americans, they are full blooded bulldogs. They will come again and try to finish us. Make them pay for their recklessness. Second Battalion Defeated German Officer: Once more, we are the champions. But remember those at home who pray for you, show fortitude and courage in this coming final battle. And then we can go home and meet with our loved ones again. Third Battalion Defeated (Victory) German Officer: The Americans have been stopped. The Hindenburg Line is secure. We can now negotiate a truce on equal terms. Let this mark the end of slaughter, the end of damage, the end of hate. Defeat German Officer: We lost the battle, but this terrible war is finally over. Too many of us have perished, too many injured, broken forever. We who are alive must tell the stories of our sacrifice, our struggle, so that such horrors never happen again. Conclusion United States Victory Narrator/Announcer: The success of the Meuse-Argonne Offensive came at a high price, and remains to this day the bloodiest battle in American history. This outcome broke the German Army, leading to an armistice and peace, with the Allies nation dictating terms. German Empire Victory Narrator/Announcer: One can only speculate what might have happened if the German Army had successfully defeated the Meuse-Argonne Offensive. After four years of war, the will of the German people was breaking and its empire collapsing. With American troops still arriving in Europe, an Allied victory would still have been likely. Category:Transcripts of Battlefield 1